


Tale Six: How Enqueri Claimed His Guide

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Series: Tales of the Jungle [7]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim defends his claim on his Guide<br/>This story is a sequel to TOTJ #5: Song of the Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale Six: How Enqueri Claimed His Guide

 

* * *

Jim rolled on his back and sleepily opened his eyes. For a moment, he couldn't figure out why he was in bed in the middle of the day, but then he saw bright blue eyes smiling down at him and he remembered.

"Hey, Chief," he murmured, reaching up to pull Blair closer for a kiss. "Sorry I fell asleep."

" 'Sokay, man. You were really tired." Blair grinned. "I think I wore you out."

Jim snorted at the smug tone in his lover's voice. "Yeah, Sandburg? Well, maybe it was your snoring last night keeping me awake that made me tired."

"I do not snore!" Blair said indignantly.

Jim chuckled and rolled, pinning Blair beneath him. "Gotcha, Junior!"

Blair laughed and pushed at him. "You are such an asshole - mmph!"

Jim's mouth stopped further comments, not that Blair minded. Jim's kisses were seriously mind-blowing and he could happily spend a good part of his life being kissed like this.

Jim's mouth trailed down Blair's neck. "Hungry, Chief?" he murmured.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah," Blair purred, tilting his head back to allow Jim greater access.

Jim chuckled. "I meant for food."

Blair opened his eyes and whapped Jim in the chest with the back of his hand. "You are such a shit!" he laughed. "And you have no romance in your soul."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Jim said with a sigh, rolling away to lie on his back, staring up at the roof.

Blair rolled up on his elbow, staring down at his lover in concern. "Jim? I was only kidding, man."

"I know, Chief," Jim said quietly. "It's not you."

"Well, forgive me for thinking that it just might have something to do with me when you stop snacking on my neck and go into the Iceman routine," Blair said in exasperation, sitting up. "Talk to me, Jim!"

Jim sighed. "It's not you, Sandburg. It's me. I'm not any good at this stuff. Talking about feelings, making romantic gestures - it's just not me. Sorry to disappoint you - "

Blair leaned over and put his hand over Jim's mouth, silencing him. "You haven't, and you're not going to. I know you, Jim." He leaned over to replace his hand with his lips, kissing Jim gently. "Besides, you already said the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

Jim frowned, trying to remember. "What was that?"

"That you waited for me, so I could be your first," Blair said softly. "I only wish I'd waited, too."

Jim framed Blair's face with his hands. "Blair, I knew that you were out there, that we'd be together one day. You had no way of knowing."

"See what I mean? Totally romantic, man." He kissed Jim hard, then waggled his eyebrows at the Sentinel. "So - about that being together stuff. Wanna take another shot at it?"

Jim chuckled and pulled Blair down on his chest. "No wonder you're not worried about my romantic instincts, Chief. That was the most pitiful attempt at a come-on that I've ever heard."

"Hey, I can do better than that," Blair said indignantly. "I just know that it's a waste to use my best material on you."

"Yeah? And why's that?"

Blair leaned in to nuzzle Jim's neck. "Because you're so damn easy."

"I'm easy? I'm not the one trying to get some action going here!"

"Yeah? Just who started chewing on whose neck earlier, huh? Speaking of which, you better finish what you started."

"Or what?"

"You don't wanna know, man. Just trust me on that."

Jim chuckled and rolled with the younger man, pinning him to the pallet. "You are so full of it, Sandburg."

Blair leered at Jim again. "That sounds promising. I'd love to be full of it." His hand slipped down to caress Jim's semi-aroused cock, and Jim couldn't help the groan that escaped from him.

"Blair..." he moaned, and dropped his head so that he could once again feast on his Guide's neck. Blair spread his legs so that Jim's body could settle more comfortably on top of him, while his hands moved restlessly over Jim's back. He rocked his body up against Jim's, trying to get some friction where he needed it, moaning as Jim's talented mouth found a particularly sensitive spot on his collarbone.

"Yeah - there - 'sgood - " he said as he rocked harder.

Jim groaned as his cock rubbed against the hard belly below him and he paused long enough to mutter. "God -Blair - want you so much."

"Go for it, big guy," Blair panted.

Jim moved back onto his knees and reached for the pot of salve. Blair pulled back his knees and Jim felt his heart lurch in his chest at the sight of the other man displaying himself so wantonly for him. "Damn, Chief - you are so fucking incredible." His fingers caressed Blair's flesh, finding him relaxed enough to make prepping a brief matter before he pulled Blair's legs up onto his thighs. And then he was breaching his lover's body, sliding in with one smooth stroke as he watched Blair arch under him and heard him moan with pleasure.

"Yes!" Blair groaned. "Need it - want it - Jim - "

Jim leaned forward to kiss him, the movement pushing him even deeper into his Guide's body. "You got it. You've got me." He felt Blair's legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in deeper, and he moaned. "God, Blair, you're so hot."

"Fuck me!" Blair demanded, moving restlessly under him. "Now, dammit!"

The imperious tone in his lover's voice lit a primal fire deep inside the Sentinel, and Jim growled as he pulled out, then thrust back in, hard. "Like that, Chief?"

Blair howled and tightened his grip on Jim's shoulder. "Yes! God, yes!"

Jim continued his steady thrusting, relishing the sounds Blair was making under him. He'd never had such an uninhibited lover before this, never would have believed how much someone else's pleasure could mean to him. The feel of his partner's body enclosing him, the scent of his lover's arousal, the taste of Blair's skin under his mouth, the sight of his head thrown back in ecstasy, and the sound of his Guide's voice exhorting him to fuck harder, faster, was almost more than his senses could manage. He was on the verge of coming, needed to come, but he held it back. More than anything, he wanted - needed - to feel Blair's climax first.

"Jim!" Blair shouted. "God, Jiiiiimmmm!"

Jim felt Blair's body shuddering under him and gave into his own needs. Thrusting one more time, he exploded with a shout of ecstasy and collapsed in an exhausted heap onto his lover's body.

For a long moment Jim lay there, his whole body leaden with spent pleasure. He half expected to hear a demand to get off or feel a shove and tried to rouse enough energy to move off of Blair. But instead, warm arms wrapped around him and strong legs held his body firmly in place even as a soft voice murmured in his ear, telling him how incredible he'd been. His heart swelled with sudden happiness and gratitude, and he turned his head to press a kiss against Blair's neck. Blair chuckled softly and squeezed him affectionately, and Jim managed to roll onto his side, pulling Blair with him so that they lay wrapped in each other's arms as they drifted into sleep.

* * *

It was early evening when their growling stomachs finally forced them to leave the hut, and the knowing smiles they got as they made their way to the center of the village made Blair flush with unaccustomed embarrassment.

"They're looking at us like they know what we were doing," Blair muttered as he followed in Jim's wake.

"I expect that they do, Chief," Jim said in amusement, then his grin widened as he saw Blair's flush deepen. "What else would they think - we spent all day in the hut together, and there's not a lot else to do in there. Besides, with all that screaming you were doing - "

"Jim!"

Jim turned and looked back at his Guide, his expression sad. "What - ashamed of me, Chief?"

Aghast, Blair said quickly, "Of course I'm not ashamed of you! Or what we did! It's just - some things should be private, man." He saw the humorous twinkle in Jim's eyes and realized that Jim had been teasing him, and he smacked Jim's arm. "You are such a shit! And you were doing some of that screaming!"

Jim gave Blair his best hang-dog expression. "Does that mean you wouldn't be ashamed to kiss me in public?"

"Oh you - " Blair said in exasperation and reached out to grab the front of Jim's shirt, hauling him close for a brief, hard kiss. "There - satisfied?"

Jim let a wicked smile cross his face. "For now." His hand moved down to cup Blair's ass, pulling him tighter as his mouth continued to tease the skin under Blair's ear. "But I have plans for this for later."

Blair tried not to melt against his lover's body. "Unfair, Jim," he panted as he tried to will away the renewed interest his cock was taking in the proceedings.

Jim released Blair after one last squeeze. "I never promised you fair, did I?"

Blair glared at his lover's back as Jim headed towards the fire-pit and contemplated a thorough investigation of the Sentinel's ticklish spots - so thorough that he'd have the other man begging him to stop. Never mess with the Guide, he thought smugly, then hurried to catch up with Jim.

Jim was standing by the fire-pit, looking around for someone, when Blair joined him. A young woman was tending the kettle and eagerly held out a bowl to Jim, giving him a look from under her lashes that was an obvious enticement. The younger man recognized her as the one who had confronted Jim in their hut earlier that week. Lita. The look she was giving Jim made Blair's blood boil with possessive fury, but the Sentinel appeared completely oblivious to her.

He turned back to Blair saying, "I've got to go talk to Incacha for a moment. I'll be right back."

Blair nodded in response and deliberately stepped between Jim and the woman. "Is that for me?" he asked, holding out his hands for the bowl. Ungraciously, she shoved it into his hands. "So, what's for supper tonight - no, let me guess. Stew, right?" He lifted the bowl and inhaled the stew. "Yum, yum. You wouldn't happen to have any salt, would you? Or ketchup. Ketchup would go good with this."

Her lip curled at him and she said, in passable Spanish. "You are a fool."

"Oh, you speak Spanish, do you? Good - that'll make this easier." He met her eyes firmly. "Back off, sister. Jim's mine and I don't share."

She gave him an amused look. "You think you can hold him?"

Blair squared his shoulders and glared at her. "Yeah, I think I can. I'm his Guide."

She snorted. "I am guide, too. Incacha says this, only no Sentinel for me to guide. Enqueri already claimed, he says."

"Yeah. By me - and I intend to keep him."

She looked him up and down disdainfully. "I see nothing special about you. I make him much happier."

Blair frowned. "I thought your people had some kind of taboo against female guides for male sentinels."

"I do not plan to stay here," Lita said coolly. "I take Jim away with me - we go back to his people."

Blair stared at her in disbelief. "You'd leave your village, your family? For what? Just to be his Guide? Besides, it wouldn't work. Dr. Ellison said that there can only be one true Guide for a Sentinel - and I'm Jim's."

She shrugged. "It matters not. Incacha guide Enqueri before you came. I guide Enqueri as well."

Blair shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. Without a true pairing, Jim can't keep his senses in balance. He could lose them again - or they could drive him crazy."

She shrugged. "So he lose them? No matter. Hunting skills not needed out there," Lita said with a smile that was pure avarice. "Enqueri buy what he needs. Enqueri rich man."

Blair gave her a horrified look. "You'd risk his life, his sanity, your life, for money? You - you don't love him at all, do you?"

"Love is for fools. You are a fool, not me."

Blair's temper ignited. "No - you're a cold-hearted bitch, and I'll die before I let you lay a hand on Jim, do you hear me?" He shoved the bowl back in her hands. "Suddenly I'm not very hungry -must be the company I'm keeping."

He turned away but not soon enough to avoid hearing her say, viciously, "You think you can keep him? Look at you and then at him. He finds you amusing now but he will tire of you as he did the others. And I will be here, waiting."

Blair didn't reply but the words struck a sore spot in his heart. Blindly, he headed back towards the hut while his heart wondered just how long it would be before her words came true.

* * *

Incacha looked up with an amused smile as Jim approached him and gestured for the Sentinel to have a seat. "So you have told him, and you have claimed him, and he has claimed you."

Jim glared at him. "Anyone ever tell you that you were nosey, Incacha?"

Incacha wrinkled his nose at his old friend. "You. All the time. So - it goes well?"

Jim couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Yeah."

"Good. And you have told him everything?"

Jim dropped his eyes to the ground and began absently tracing patterns with his fingertip. "No," he admitted. "I haven't told him everything. He knows about Sentinels - that they exist at any rate, but he hasn't finished reading Mom's journals yet. He knows he's my Guide."

"And he knows that he must remain with you?" Jim was silent, and Incacha frowned. "Enqueri, you know what you risk. If you do not tell him - if he leaves here without you - "

"I know," Jim interrupted. "I'll tell him. Only - well - I'd like to wait till he's comfortable with 'us' before I give him the bad news that he's stuck with me forever."

Incacha cocked his head to one side. "Perhaps it is not such bad news to him." He placed a hand on Jim's knee. "You must talk to him, my friend. You must learn what is in his heart."

"I'm afraid to," Jim muttered. "What if he doesn't feel as strongly about us as I do?"

Incacha glanced over at the fire-pit and straightened abruptly. "He seems to feel strongly about something."

Jim glanced over at the fire and saw that Lita and Blair were going toe-to-toe about something. He tuned in his hearing just as Blair turned away, in time to hear their last exchange, and then saw Blair head away in the growing dark towards their hut.

"Shit!" he muttered, jumping to his feet.

He started to go after his Guide but the smirking triumph on Lita's face was too much for him to bear, and he turned towards her, stalking her with grim determination. She looked startled to see him approach and then, seeing the look on his face, went pale with fear

"I warned you, Lita," Jim growled at her, speaking in the Chopec language so that the others could hear him. "I told you to leave me alone, to leave him alone, but you didn't listen."

She lifted her chin defiantly; she had courage, he granted her that. "I do not give up so easily."

"You should have. I protect that which is mine - and no one hurts the Guide."

She glared. "I did not touch him!"

Incacha spoke up from behind Jim. "You tried to interfere between a Sentinel and Guide, a thing that is forbidden. It is best that you leave us now, before your foolish heart leads you into worse trouble."

Lita's face went pale. "You - you cannot do this! It is night - I'll die out there in the dark!"

"You should have thought of that earlier," Incacha said, his voice like granite, then relented slightly. "You may remain until morning but then you must leave here and never return."

Lita wildly looked around at the rest of the tribe standing silently in a circle around them, her hand reaching out in appeal. Slowly, the other tribe members turned their backs on her, until only Jim and Incacha faced her. Lita's face tightened.

"Fine!" she spat at them. "I will leave! I am glad to leave! And one day I will make you very, very sorry for this - all of you!" She turned and glared at Jim, then spit at his feet. "And especially you and your Guide!"

Jim took one step closer to her, restrained only by Incacha's hand. "Touch one hair on his head and I swear I'll kill you," he growled.

She laughed mockingly. "You can try." Lita brushed past him, heading towards her family's hut to pack her few possessions for her trip.

Jim watched her leave, a sense of uneasiness prickling along his spine. "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered.

"As do I, my friend," Incacha said, a troubled look on his face. "A very bad feeling."

* * *

Jim paused only long enough to grab some food and then hurried back towards the hut. His heart sank when he saw that Blair was curled up in the hammock. "Chief?" he said softly. "I brought food - you didn't eat anything earlier." He set the platter down on the table.

"I'm not hungry," said a quiet voice. "Jim, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for awhile."

"But I do mind," Jim said, crossing to stand by the hammock. "It hurts me to see you in pain."

Blair sighed gustily. "Yeah - that whole 'Blessed Protector' bit really sucks, doesn't it?

Jim reached out to brush back a lock of the hair that was obscuring his Guide's face. "Chief - Blair - you know that what she said wasn't true."

"Which part?" Blair said with a snort. "The part where I'm definitely out of your class? The part where my amusing charms will pale after a few days? The part where she can give you much more than me - like a family?"

"All of it. Especially the part where I leave you," Jim said bluntly. "Not gonna happen, Sandburg."

"Oh, you'll leave me all right," Blair said bitterly. "Everyone does eventually. Friends, roommates, lovers - even my mother can't stick in the same town as me for more than a few weeks at a time."

"Their loss," Jim said, capturing Blair's face between his hands. "Listen to me, Chief. I've been waiting for you for almost twenty years. Do you think I'm going to let you go now?"

"You don't understand, Jim," Blair said impatiently. "I'm like - totally annoying, man. I'm a slob, and I never shut up - "

Jim silenced Blair with his mouth, kissing his Guide until Blair was breathless and panting against him. "I know a way to make you shut up," Jim said with a smirk.

Blair leaned his head against Jim's shoulder. "Unfair, man."

"There's that fairness thing again," Jim said, amused.

"And I'm still gonna get you back for earlier," Blair warned.

"Well, you're welcome to try."

"Seriously, Jim - "

Jim kissed Blair again, briefly this time. "I don't want to be serious. I want to have your legs wrapped around my head and my mouth around your cock, and I want to hear you making those incredible noises you make just before you come."

Blair's eyes darkened with lust. "God, Jim - "

He grinned. " 'God Jim' - I like the sound of that."

Blair burst out laughing, the ache in his heart relieved by the tender light he saw in Jim's eyes. "You are such a shit - wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Have to catch me first, Sandburg!" Jim taunted.

He sprinted for the loft ladder. Blair, twisted up in the swaying hammock, spilled out onto the floor and followed in hot pursuit, dodging a boot that sailed over the edge. By the time he reached the top, Jim was stark naked and sprawled on the pallet, and Blair's breath caught in his throat.

"Jim," he whispered. "My God, you're incredible."

Jim grinned and grasped his cock, sliding his hand up and down provocatively. "You going to just stand there and watch, Chief?"

"Hell, no!" Blair's clothes went flying over the side and he was down on top of his lover in a moment, kissing him fiercely. "Can't get enough of this, of you."

"Good," Jim said, groaning under the loving assault. "Because that's just how I feel." He rolled them, pinning Blair under him, and grinned. "Now I believe I mentioned a plan I had." He ran his hands down Blair's body, then slid them underneath so that he could lift his Guide's ass higher. Blair's cock was already showing his arousal and Jim slid his mouth down the slick shaft. Blair groaned and wrapped his legs around Jim's shoulders, his head thrown back as he moaned his pleasure.

"God, Jim - so good - oh, yeah! There - right there!"

Jim grinned around the thick cock in his mouth and applied a little more suction, determined to drive Blair past the point of coherent words and into nonsense. Blair gasped and arched under him, whimpering and moaning as Jim expertly sucked him off. He collapsed bonelessly onto the pallet, and Jim grinned down at the wanton image before him. His own climax had exploded out of him just from the sounds that Blair had made, the first time he ever remembered that happening to him.

"You're right about one thing, Chief," he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips over Blair's mouth.

Blair opened an eye. "Mmmm?"

"You're definitely out of my class - way above me. Why you'd want to put up with my shit is beyond me, but I'm glad that you do. I'm - I'm glad you're here, Blair." His eyes mutely finished the sentence for him, asking for assurances that Blair would stay.

Blair smiled and pulled Jim down on top of him. "So am I, big guy. So am I."

* * *

Exhausted, they crashed for few hours, then Jim fetched the food he had brought back with him, carrying it up for them to eat in bed. Both of them were reluctant to leave the safe little cocoon they had made for themselves up there, finding reasons to remain there instead of going back out into the village. They were too wiped out to make love again but too keyed up to go back to sleep, and Jim was reluctant to move out of touching range of Blair, so they curled up together in a nest of bedding, content to just be together.

It was Blair that broke the silence first, after noticing that Jim was absently running his hand up and down Blair's leg. "Are you always this touchy-feely, or is this something new?"

"Hmm?" Jim asked, startled out of his thoughts. He was trying to think of a way to tell Blair about what being Jim's Guide entailed - the link between the two of them - and hadn't been paying attention to what he was doing.

"This," Blair said, briefly capturing his lover's hand and carrying it to his lips. "I don't think you've stopped touching me all evening. Not that I'm complaining, man. Just - curious."

Jim shrugged. "I've never noticed if I touch other people a lot, but I don't think I do. I just know that it feels good to touch you. It feels - right."

"I wonder if Dr. Grace noted that in her journals," Blair said absently, glancing down towards the table and the enticing volumes there.

"Oh, no you don't, Darwin!" Jim said, keeping hold of his lover. "You are not going to sit up all night reading those journals. They'll be here in the morning."

"Oh, all right," Blair grumbled. "Probably wouldn't be able to read them well anyways - you haven't got much of a light source."

"Well, excuse me, Sandburg," Jim said ironically. "I'll be sure to put in the electrical outlets next chance I get."

Blair grinned at him. "You do that - and while you're at it, what about indoor plumbing and a shower with a big water heater."

Jim couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "You are such a shit."

"One of my greatest charms, man."

Jim was silent for awhile. "Do you miss it?"

"What - civilization?" Blair asked, then shrugged. "Yeah, some of it. Like libraries. And my laptop. And I'd kill for a good deli sandwich and a cold beer right about now. But in general - nah. Do you?"

Jim shrugged. "I practically grew up here, Chief. I might go back someday, when Tuta is grown and can take over, but for now...This is my home. Must be pretty strange for you though."

"You think this is strange?" Blair said with a snort. "Man, you wouldn't believe the places I've lived! Communes - lots of different kinds of those. Religious retreats - both Catholic and Buddhist monasteries. Huts in the back of beyond that make this place look like a palace. A lighthouse - that was actually pretty interesting. See, my mom was dating this guy who was a lighthouse keeper - "

"A lot of places to live for someone who's barely old enough to drink," Jim observed.

Blair shrugged. "My mom liked to travel. Mostly she took me with her, so I got to see lots of places."

"What about your dad? What did he think about that?"

Blair sighed. "I never knew my father."

"I barely knew mine, either - "

"No, I mean I really don't know my father. Naomi's not even sure who he was - or if she is, she's not telling me."

"You call your mother Naomi?"

"You call your father 'William'," Blair pointed out. "Besides, she's too much of a free spirit to be the 'mom' type."

Jim thought back to the first time he had met Blair, and could vaguely remember a pretty red-headed woman. One who hadn't seemed the slightest bit upset when her missing toddler had turned up in the company of an older boy she didn't even know. Not that she didn't love the child - it was obvious that she did. She just hadn't been very responsible, in Jim's admittedly over-protective opinion, leaving Blair to take care of himself. That was all going to change, he thought determinedly.

"So you're not used to being in one place for very long," he said finally.

Blair shrugged. "Been in Cascade for five years - does that count? 'Course I spent most summers on trips like this one."

"Wanderlust, Chief?"

"Practicality, man," Blair said simply. "When you're on an expedition, you don't have to worry about paying for rent or food, plus you get a stipend. Not much, but every bit helps when you're trying to put yourself through school. I've lived in some pretty abysmal places to cut costs. You wouldn't believe the place where I lived last semester - I swear the rats were this big." He held his hands about a foot apart and shuddered.

Jim thought back to his own college days, how the Ellison money had bought him a comfortable off-campus apartment and an easy slide through four years of education, an education that he hadn't even wanted. And here was this kid, fighting tooth-and-nail just to make ends meet and sounding so damned cheerful about the whole thing. His respect for Blair went up another notch, and the idea that he might someday lose him made him shiver.

"Cold, Jim?" Blair asked in concern, reaching down to tug the blanket over them and snuggling close. "You must be exhausted, big guy."

"Yeah," Jim admitted. "Don't think I can sleep, though. My senses are a little high -everything feels too intense."

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" Blair asked, thwapping the man lightly on the chest. "I know - trying to suck in your gut and be a man about it. Figures I'd end up with the strong, silent type."

"Well, considering you don't stop talking for five seconds - "

"If you know what's good for you, you won't finish that sentence," Blair advised with mock severity. Gently, he pushed Jim onto his back and brushed a kiss over his lips. "Relax, big guy. Close your eyes and picture your senses like - like dials. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Jim murmured. "Like on Mom's old short-wave radio."

"Exactly. Now I want you to nudge them down a little, just till they're about in the middle. Got that?"

"Mmm."

"Good. Let them stay there for now - you don't need them."

"'Kay." Jim could feel his body relax as he let his awareness of his senses drift.

"Now I want you to just breathe slowly and listen to my voice and let all the rest of it go. Let the sound of my voice soothe you and carry you down into that warm, safe place where you can rest...that's it, Jim...sleep now..."

And with the sound of his Guide's voice and heartbeat to anchor him, Jim let himself drift into the dark.

* * *

In the morning, it was a grim group that they found around the central fire-pit, Lita had indeed left, but she had not gone alone. Kincaid's man, Carl Hettinger, was missing, his ropes cut sometime during the night, and both of them were long gone when the morning sentries made their first rounds. Both Jim and Tuta examined the area and agreed that Lita had been with Hettinger when he fled the village, and that they were heading towards the old mountain track that would eventually take them down into one of the Peruvian cities. The tribal elders debated pursuing them but in the end they reluctantly agreed that it would be pointless. They would be on their guard against their return, but it was unlikely that Hettinger would be able to lead Kincaid back to the village on his own, and even more unlikely that Lita would remain with the man once she reached the city where there were bound to be better pickings. After all, the tribe had nothing of value to these men - nothing except the land, and who would want that?

The days settled into a regular routine, and Blair suddenly realized one morning that it had been a month since he'd been rescued by the Chopec. His conscience stirred uneasily - really, he should do something to make sure that the authorities knew about the fate of the expedition, and that his mother knew that he was all right. She was attending a workshop on something or other having to do with spiritual enlightenment the last he had heard from her, and they usually only touched base once or twice a year so she wouldn't be actively looking to hear from him for a few more months, but still...

He decided that he would find a way to get a message to her when Tuta went back to his village at the end of the next month. The boy-Sentinel had expressed a willingness to carry a message to the local priest, and Blair was certain that the priest would be able to get the letter to someone who could have it posted. In the meantime, there were Dr Grace's notes to read, and Jim to study, and the children to teach, and the nights to be spent exploring new pleasures with his lover and Sentinel. So he pushed his niggling conscience aside and concentrated on what was important right now - like trying to learn the language quicker so that he could communicate with his new students and their parents. And talking with Incacha about what being shaman and Guide to a Sentinel meant. And trying to learn Jim- speak better so he could figure out what exactly those clouds at the back of Jim's clear blue eyes meant.

* * *

Blair came into the hut and leaned against the table with a sigh.

"Tough day at school, Chief?" Jim asked, looking up from where he was lashing together a second chair for Blair's use.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Blair moaned. "Isabet couldn't translate for me today, so Tuta filled in, but I got the feeling from some of the snickers that he didn't repeat exactly what I was saying. Then one of the mothers got upset about one of the stories I told - female empowerment, you know? - and chewed me out. At least, I think she did but I'm not sure. Then Incacha started into all this crap about the Way of the Shaman and stuff I have to learn. And I used to think that people went into the wilderness to get away from stress!"

Jim stood up, fire in his eyes. "Don't worry, Chief. I'll talk to Incacha - and I'll see that Tuta behaves."

"Whoa - down, Tarzan!" Blair said, holding up his hands. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me. What I need is for you to teach me to speak Chopec so I can fight my own battles - the few Quechan words I know aren't much help." He stood up and stretched. "I think I'll grab a nap. I'm beat."

He kicked off his boots and climbed the ladder to the loft bed. Jim watched him, mesmerized by the sight of the tight ass muscles flexing under Blair's shorts, and felt his body respond. Even after a month with this man in his bed, he couldn't get enough of that enticing body. Grinning, he stood up and kicked off his own boots, then pulled off his shirt for good measure.

He climbed the ladder and surveyed the sight laid out before him. Blair was sprawled face down on the pallet, his hair loose and spread out around him. Jim's eyes gleamed as he crawled up the younger man's body, straddling his hips.

"Aw, Jim! I'm tired!" Blair protested.

Jim leaned down and nuzzled the back of Blair's neck. "Just giving you what you wanted, Chief."

One eye opened. "And that would be?"

"A language lesson."

Blair snorted. "And just what language would that be in, Jim?"

"Don't you trust me, Chief?"

"Generally? Or when you have lewd thoughts in what passes for your mind?"

Jim ran his hand through Blair's hair. " _Chujcha_."

"Huh?"

" _Chujcha_ \- hair. Or in this case - _sumaq chujcha_. Beautiful hair."

"Oh, man," Blair groaned, partly because Jim's slender fingers were working magic on his aching head and partly in embarrassment. "That's what they meant."

"What, Chief?"

Blair flushed. "Some of the women said that. I recognized 'beautiful' and I thought they were talking about my body."

"They better not be," Jim said with a mock growl.

"Possessive bastard, aren't you?" Blair asked.

"Yeah. And I told you this would be a useful lesson - now you'll know when you're being propositioned." He continued massaging Blair's scalp. "For example, this is your _huma_ \- head, and this is _kukupin_ \- the crown of your head."

"And this is one anthropologist about to turn into a puddle of goo," Blair murmured contentedly, allowing his eyes to slide shut.

Jim pushed aside Blair's hair and leaned closer to nuzzle Blair's neck. "And this is your _kurka_."

"Mmmm. More."

Jim's mouth traveled upward to nip at Blair's earlobe. " _Rinki_."

"Nothing kinky about my ears, Jim. Ow!"

Jim licked the teeth marks he had made and said, "You're not paying attention, Darwin. _Rinki_ \- ear." He shifted down Blair's body to straddle his thighs and his hands massaged Blair's back. "Jesus, Chief. Your back is stiff and tight."

"You ever try washing clothes by hand? Which I had to do this morning because we didn't have a clean pair of shorts between the two of us."

Jim expertly worked the muscles. " _Riqra_ \- shoulder. _Wasa_ \- back. And yeah, I have. Why do you think I was so thrilled to find you, Sandburg?"

Blair snorted. "I am so not your housekeeper, Ellison."

"Good, 'cause I'd have to fire you. Roll over and let me work on the front." Jim lifted up enough to allow Blair to roll over, then went back to work on Blair's shoulder muscles. "What are these, Chief?"

" _Riqra_ ," Blair moaned.

"Glad to see you're paying attention."

"What do I get - a gold star?"

"Nah - I got something better than that." Jim leaned over to kiss Blair's mouth. " _Much'a_. Kiss."

"Mmm. I'm beginning to think I took the wrong language in school," Blair murmured, kissing Jim back.

"Just needed the right teacher." Jim leaned up and kissed Blair's forehead. " _Mat'i_." He kissed Blair's closed eyes. " _Nawi_." Then he kissed Blair's cheek. " _Waqo_."

" _Mat'i. Nawi. Waqo_ ," Blair repeated dreamily.

Jim trailed kisses along Blair's jaw, then nipped his chin. " _K'aki_."

Blair opened an eye to glare as Jim kissed the end of his nose. "Aw, Jim! Not the nose!"

"It's a nice nose, Chief. A _sumaq senq'a_." Blair raised his hand, displaying a single digit, and Jim chuckled. "Getting ahead of the lesson, Sandburg. That's a _ruk'ana_ or _riru_. The finger, not the gesture."

"What's the word for 'asshole'?"

Jim chuckled and captured Blair's mouth again, then picked up his lover's hand. "While we're on this subject, this is your _maki_ \- hand - and this is your _maki maqo_ \- wrist." He pressed a kiss against the pulse point on Blair's wrist, then worked his way up Blair's arm. " _Marq'a_ " He paused and concentrated on the sensitive inside of Blair's elbow, kissing and sucking on the skin there. " _Kuchuchi_."

"Jiiiimmm," Blair moaned.

Blair's shirt was becoming a nuisance and Jim unbuttoned it as he transferred his attention to the base of Blair's neck. "Pop quiz, Professor. What's this?"

" _Kunka_ ," Blair said breathlessly.

"Good, Chief."

"Always been a quick learner." His hands skated over Jim's chest, caressing the firm skin. "What's this?"

" _Q'asq'o_ ," Jim groaned, then gasped as Blair's mouth latched onto a nipple. "Gods! Um - _nunu_." He captured Blair's head between his hands and pulled him up for a quick kiss. " _Simi_ ," he murmured. "Mouth, or _Hita_ -lips." His tongue snaked out to lick Blair's lips and his lover's mouth opened to him, drawing him in. Their tongues danced together, sharing dominance, until the quivering of their bodies on the edge of climax forced them to break apart.

"More, Jim," Blair said hoarsely, his hands dancing over Jim's skin. "Teach me more."

" _Aswan_ \- more," Jim muttered. His mouth moved down Blair's chest, announcing each stop like a conductor announcing rail stations as his hands stripped off Blair's remaining clothes.  _Q'asq'o_. _Nunu_ \- and Blair's nipples were even more sensitive than his own, making the young man arch up into his touch and scrabble for something to grab onto. _Wiqsa_. _Pupu_ , and his tongue dipped into the indentation, mimicking the way he wanted to thrust in and out of his lover's beautiful body. _Teqni_ , and who knew that Blair had a sensitive spot on his left hipbone that nearly made him buck Jim off the pallet when the older man sucked on it? Jim grinned and catalogued that spot for future reference.

He bypassed the hardening erection, saving that for the return trip. _Chanka_ \- and Blair's legs were beautiful and strong, and they fit over Jim's shoulders like they were meant to be there. _Chanka moqo_ \- and he turned his head to nuzzle at the sensitive skin behind Blair's knee, making his lover moan and beg Jim to "Do it! Do it!" _Qhari kay_ \- and it was a marvel that such an odd sounding word like penis could mean this sheath of silk and steel, this solid flesh so hot and heavy in his hands. He drew it into his mouth, licking it like a cat grooming his mate, like a priest worshipping his idol, and heard Blair's frantic demand for "More, Dammit! Now, Jim! Nowjimnow!"

But he wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. His hands moved purposefully downward, pressing back those _chanka_ , opening his lover's body for his adoring worship. His mouth moved lower, treasuring each cry and whimper his movements extracted from the pliant body before him as he kissed the firm cheeks. " _Siki_ ," he murmured, " _rupaq siki_." And Blair was so hot, so warm and willing, and Jim was sinking into him, melting into him, sliding home in one smooth movement that made both of them groan.

Blindly, he captured Blair's lips again, drinking in each moan and cry, slowly devouring his lover's mouth while he slowly fucked Blair's body.

Blair tore his mouth free, gasping, "Jim! _Aswan_! Dammit, fuck me now!"

Jim refused to be rushed; there was no telling if he would ever have the nerve to say these things to Blair again, and they needed saying. " _Sonqo suwa_ ," he murmured against bruised lips. " _Sonqollay_."

"Heart," Blair gasped. "I know that one." He groaned and rocked against Jim, trying to increase the rhythm, trying to get some friction on his needy cock. "Dammit, Jim, if you're trying to tell me that you're having a heart attack, I'm gonna kill you!"

Jim was too far gone to care what Blair was babbling about now. All he knew was that his lover, his Guide, his other soul was here - with him, under him, surrounding him. His scent and his feel and his voice - all of it becoming so much a part of him that he didn't know where he ended and Blair began. His hips started moving faster, snapping in and out with a rhythm that made Blair throw back his head and scream.

"Fuck! Yes! _Aswan_! _Aswan_! Jiiiiimmmmmm!"

Jim felt the hot pulsing between their bodies and the scent of Blair and sex was too much for him to resist. He groaned, his mouth moving downward to fasten on the skin at Blair's shoulder, and then he was coming hard, so hard that the lights danced behind his eyes and blackout threatened.

Jim came back to himself to find he was slumped over Blair's body, still buried deep inside his lover. Blair was still out of it, breathing hard as he lay bonelessly splayed out below Jim, and Jim couldn't help the goofy grin that crossed his face.

He pressed a kiss against Blair's skin and murmured, " _Noqa waylluni_ , Blair."

"Hmmm?" Blair managed to force his eyes open, aware that Jim had said something but not sure what it was - or even what language it was in.

Jim chuckled. "Never mind, Chief." He carefully eased out of his lover's sated body and pulled Blair's limp form on top of him. "Go back to sleep, babe."

"Mmmm," Blair said sleepily. "I'm down with that." He was asleep before he had even finished talking.

Jim kissed his sleeping lover's forehead and tightened his arms around Blair. " _Noqa waylluni_. _Winaypaq_."

End of Chapter Six

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quechan words (alphabetically)
> 
> Aswan - more
> 
> Chanka - leg
> 
> Chanka moqo - knee
> 
> Chujcha - hair
> 
> Hita - lips
> 
> Huma - head
> 
> K'aki - chin, jaw
> 
> Kukuchi - elbow
> 
> Kukupin - crown of the head
> 
> Kunka - neck
> 
> Maki - hand
> 
> Maki moqo - wrist
> 
> Marq'a - arm
> 
> Mat'i - forehead
> 
> Much'a - kiss
> 
> Much'u - back of neck
> 
> Nawi - Eye
> 
> Noqa waylluni - I love you
> 
> Nunu - nipple
> 
> Pupu - belly-button, navel
> 
> Qallo - tongue
> 
> Q'asq'o - chest
> 
> Qhari kay - penis
> 
> Rinri - ear
> 
> Riqra - shoulder
> 
> Riru - finger
> 
> Ruk'ana - finger
> 
> Rupaq siki - hot rear end (sexually speaking -"randy")
> 
> Senq'a - nose
> 
> Siki - ass, buttocks
> 
> Simi - mouth
> 
> Sonqollay - my beloved
> 
> Sonqo suwa - heart-stealer
> 
> Sumaq - beautiful
> 
> Teqni - Hip
> 
> Waqo - cheek
> 
> Wasa - back
> 
> Winaypaq - forever
> 
> Wiqsa - belly


End file.
